La dernière bataille
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry et ses fidèles n'ont plus rien à perdre: Ginny est morte, Mc Gonnagall est morte, les Flamels ont été tués, Hermione et ses parents ont été torturés jusqu'à leur mort, et tant d'autres sont mort. C'est donc une armée sans autre peur que de mourir trop lentement qui attaque celle de Voldemort.


Voilà un OS qui aurait bien pu, si j'en avais eu la motivation, et qui le sera peut-être, être une scène d'une fiction bien plus longue. La fin, à vrai dire...

* * *

Harry et ses hommes étaient là. Une centaine d'hommes et de femmes parmi les meilleurs combattants au monde.  
Arthur Flamel, le fils de Nicolas et Perennelle Flamel.  
Ron et Bill, les derniers weasley, affaiblis par la mort de leur famille, mais aussi par celles de leurs copines.  
Le célèbre Gellert Grinderwald, un des plus puissants mages au monde, libéré après la mort de Dumbledore.  
Filius Flitwick, qui, malgré sa petitesse etait un des meilleurs duelliste.  
Regulus Arcturus Black, qui avait finalement survécu, sans que quiconque sache comment.  
Viktor Krum, Maugrey Fol Œil, Abelforth Dumbledore, Griselda Marchebank, Tofty, Daphné Greengrass, et tant d'autres qui les avaient rejoints. Tous des fieffés combattants. Des vétérans. Des imbatables.  
Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. La guerre les avaient trop marqués, et ils ne pourraient plus s'en sortir, même s'ils gagnaient. Ils se battaient pour sauver ce monde. Pour laisser une chance à la vie.

Ils étaient mis en rond, Harry étant le seul a dépasser le cercle. Au loin apparaissaient les ennemis. Des centaines de loups garou, des géants, des trolls, des dragons, des harpies, des gobelins, des manticores, des salamandres, des crabes de feu, …  
Mais le gros de leur armée etait constitué de millions de sorciers.

Harry parrada devant ses troupes:  
«Mes frères, Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrais saisir mon coeur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis, et briserons tous liens. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Ce sera l'heure des loups, et des baguettes fracassées lorsque l'arche des hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Aujourd'hui nous combattrons.  
En avant, ne craignez aucune obscurité. Les baguettes seront secouées, les sorts voleront en éclats. Une journée de la baguette, une journée rouge, avant que le soleil ne se lève. »

A ces mots, il dégaina son épée, qui contenait sa baguette, et projeta en continu un jet de feu qui s'abbattit sur ses ennemis. Juste avant de toucher le sol, il partit à l'horizontale, fauchant les mangemorts et leurs aliés. Voldemort transforma le feu en un cobra géant, qu'Harry lui retourna sous forme de dagues de givre. Celles ci fondirent, laissant place à un démon de feu. Harry le retransforma en phénix. Une trombe d'eau l'engloutit. Leur combat était le plus puissant, mais non le seul. Marchebank et un petit groupe combattaient en un duel elemental les dragons. Remus, Bill et Ron s'occupaient des loups garous.  
Partout, des sortilèges fusaient. Voldemort et Harry, tout à leurs duels, ne faisaient attention au reste. D'un habile sort, Harry fit arriver une des lunes de Jupiter sur Voldemort. Un gigantesque crac plus tard, Voldemort se tenaient sur les restes de la lune. Harry la transforma en braises que Voldemort éteignit. Il matérialisa une loupe et un miroir, qui concentrèrent le soleil là ou le jeune homme se trouvait, fendant l'écorce terrestre. Harry avait déjà transplané, et matérialisé une boule de fonte que voldemort dévia. Harry n'avait plus le temps. Il balança son épée, tranchant Voldemort, juste avant de périr. Une puissante aura partit de son corps, détruisant tous les mangemorts sans exception.

Les deux ou trois survivants se regardèrent, l'air grave. Ils avaient gagné. Mais cela leur avait trop couté. Tofty fit léviter Harry, avant de l'ammener au ministère.

Là haut, un garçon aux cheveux de jais était heureux: il avait enfin retrouvé son aimée.

* * *

Et voilà! Le discours est inspiré du discours (très fortement... En fait, à part deux-trois mots...) d'Aragorn dans le film du Seigneur des Anneaux 3 (devant la porte noire), pour le début. La fin, c'est plutôt Theoden devant les armées du Mordor sur les champs du Pelenor. Pour le reste, je ne pense pas avoir trop trop utilisé d'autres livres qu'Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un est interressé par le fait de reprendre cette fiction, il lui suffit de me le demander...

A demain (normalement, c'est à dire si je ne finis pas une traduction ou que...)

Faenlgiec


End file.
